


Проще некуда

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, set in 1896, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс нашёл дом в Сассексе, но, прежде чем его купить, ему нужно убедиться, что его Уотсон одобрит.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Проще некуда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simplicity Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426908) by [mightymads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymads/pseuds/mightymads). 



Однажды в пятницу днём в июле 1896 года я отдыхал дома, завершив свой обход в начале дня. После возвращения Холмса два года назад я держал довольно небольшую практику всего в нескольких кварталах от Бейкер-стрит. Это позволяло мне проводить больше времени с моей лучшей половинкой и быть готовым помочь ему сразу же, когда это потребуется.

День был тёплый, через окна в гостиную лился солнечный свет. Снаружи щебетали птицы, их звонкие голоса можно было различить даже в обычном шуме оживлённой улицы. Я дремал, отбросив газету в сторону. Оставаться дома в такой прекрасный день было преступлением, поэтому я подумывал о том, чтобы прогуляться по парку. Но внезапно мои размышления прервали. Раздался щелчок замка входной двери, и я услышал на лестнице знакомые лёгкие, быстрые шаги.

Холмс ворвался в комнату сгустком энергии, похожим на мощный порыв ветра. Его глаза загорелись от удовольствия, когда он увидел меня, развалившегося на диване.

− Упакуйте свой чемодан на пару дней, и мы поедем в деревню. Наш поезд отправляется через двадцать минут, − попросил он и направился в свою комнату.

− У вас новое дело? − спросил я, наблюдая через открытую дверь, как он небрежно бросает свои вещи в чемодан.

− Все вопросы потом. − Он сменил чёрный сюртук на серый твидовый пиджак, а цилиндр − на дорожную кепку.

Я поспешил наверх, чтобы подготовиться, и через пять минут мы уже ехали в кэбе на станцию. По просьбе Холмса наша добрая миссис Хадсон очень быстро собрала для нас холодный ужин, так что у меня на коленях стояла увесистая плетёная корзинка.

Мы сели в поезд до Истборна и устроились в свободном вагоне первого класса. Холмс откинулся на мягкую спинку сиденья, вытянул перед собой длинные ноги и закурил трубку. Он, казалось, пребывал в довольном, расслабленном настроении, которое никак не вязалось с его обычной суровой манерой поведения во время расследований. С другой стороны, в некоторых случаях он предпочитал отстраниться от дела, пока в его распоряжении не окажется больше информации.

− А как же дело, Холмс? − напомнил я ему.

− Ах, дело, − сказал он, выпуская голубые кольца дыма. − Нам предстоит исследовать старинный фермерский дом, мой дорогой Уотсон. Вы сами его увидите, когда мы приедем.

Всё остальное время он болтал об опере, последних изобретениях и электричестве, поблёскивая глазами, прекрасно понимая, что я пытаюсь читать его мысли, но безуспешно. Ему явно нравилось, что после всех этих лет он не утратил своей способности удивлять меня.

Добравшись до Истборна, мы наняли на вокзале повозку и с удовольствием покатались по тихим холмам и лугам Восточного Сассекса. Лёгкий ветерок доносил горьковато-сладкие нотки диких трав и цветов, а ещё земли, тщательно прогретой солнцем. Редкие сельские домики были разбросаны далеко друг от друга, а безмятежная земля была полна жизни. Не было слышно ни топота бесчисленных ног по мостовой, ни пронзительного шума машин. Вместо этого слышалось пение сверчков и жужжание пчёл.

Постепенно холмы стали выше, и вскоре вдали послышались шум волн и крики чаек. Дорога поднималась всё выше, пока мы не оказались на крутом меловом побережье Саут-Даунс. Ослепительная белизна скал контрастировала с насыщенной синевой неба, а далеко внизу волны в постоянном движении пенились у берега. Это было захватывающее зрелище.

На перекрёстке мы свернули к роще в небольшой долине между холмами. Только при приближении к роще перед нашими глазами полностью развернулась долина и стал виден прекрасный дом в георгианском стиле. Построенный из красного кирпича, с коричневой черепичной крышей и белыми воздушными створчатыми окнами, он был скромным, но благородным и уютным. Хотя сад, окружавший его, был заброшенным, а высокая тисовая изгородь не ухожена, в этом запущенном состоянии было что-то художественное.

Мы вошли через ветхие ржавые ворота и пошли через сад по сочной траве. Внутри дом был полон естественного света, а комнаты − опрятны, хотя и скудно меблированы. Холмс заглянул в просторную гостиную и библиотеку слева, а справа располагались столовая и кухня. Я оставил там корзинку с едой и последовал за Холмсом вверх по лестнице.

Пройдя по коридору мимо полупустой гостиной, спальни с одиноким каркасом кровати, а затем мимо ещё одной пустой комнаты, мы оказались во второй, большей спальне, где, к счастью, всё оказалось на своих местах.

− И к каким же выводам вы пришли? − спросил Холмс, улыбаясь, когда мы поставили наш багаж.

− Очевидно, в этом доме уже много лет никто не жил, − ответил я. − И даже не сдавался в аренду отдыхающим, иначе он содержался бы более презентабельно. Тем не менее, его владелец заботится о нём достаточно, чтобы предотвратить его разрушение: потолок в гостиной и лестница были искусно отремонтированы не так давно. Возможно, дом имеет какое-то особое значение для владельца. Кроме того, владелец должен быть довольно состоятельным − ухаживать за такой собственностью, не используя её, должно быть дорого.

− Молодец, действительно молодец, мой дорогой.

− А вы не собираетесь исправить какие-нибудь неточности в моих выводах?

− Их ещё не было. Наблюдайте и анализируйте. Вот для чего мы здесь. У нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы подумать.

− Разве это дело не срочное?

Холмс отрицательно покачал головой.

− Значит, мы проведём выходные в деревне только ради удовольствия? Мой дорогой Холмс, это совсем на вас не похоже, − заметил я, подняв брови.

− Мне нравится удивлять вас, _Джон_. − Он бросил на меня смущённый взгляд из-под ресниц.

Хорошо. Так как мы были совершенно одни, то не было необходимости в обязательных предосторожностях называть друг друга по фамилиям. Но это место было незнакомым, а данная привычка с годами стала неизгладимой.

Шерлок подошёл к окну и театральным жестом поднял штору. Я тихо ахнул. Вид на океан был ошеломляющим − огромное пространство, обрамлённое острыми гребнями скал, и бескрайнее небо, которое навсегда скрыто в городе за стенами и крышами.

Судя по самодовольному выражению лица Шерлока, моё изумление было именно тем, на что он рассчитывал.

− Я принесу воды из колодца и поставлю чайник, − сказал он.

Я задержался в спальне, любуясь открывшимся видом. Смутные надежды начали шевелиться в моём сердце. Мы копили деньги почти десять лет, мечтая о загородном доме, куда можно было бы ездить на выходные. Недавно Шерлок распутал сложное дело о похищении, касавшееся одной знатной и очень богатой семьи, и вознаграждение, которое он получил, было исключительным по своей щедрости.

С другой стороны, Шерлок был склонен к случайным капризам. Для нас не было ничего необычного в том, что мы использовали его тайные убежища в Лондоне для отдыха наедине. Если бы это было так, то было бы неразумно придавать слишком большое значение этой прогулке, чтобы потом я не разочаровался, хотя и не по его вине.

И всё же он, похоже, особенно интересовался моим мнением о доме. Его мотивы, несомненно, лежали на поверхности. В любом случае, всё было проще некуда, поэтому я решил наблюдать и анализировать в соответствии с его указаниями.

У нас были некоторые проблемы с освещением старой кухонной плиты, не говоря уже о том, что было немного странно готовить чай самостоятельно. Тем не менее, ни Шерлок, ни я не были новичками в готовке, поэтому мы смогли это сделать. Отведав ветчины и сыра с хлебом, мы по моему предложению продолжили осмотр дома.

− Его можно было бы превратить в довольно уютное гнездышко, если бы хозяева были склонны немного улучшить его, − сказал я после того, как мы осмотрели подвал, комнату для прислуги в дальнем конце коридора на первом этаже и чердак.

− А что бы вы сделали? − спросил Шерлок деловым тоном, будто его это не особенно интересовало.

− Для начала установить современные удобства, − ответил я в том же духе. − Приносить воду из колодца и нагревать её − непосильная работа, когда хочется принять ванну. То, как некоторые представители высшего класса эксплуатируют своих слуг, просто ужасно. Конечно, хорошая канализация тоже была бы необходима. Маленькую кладовку в самом конце коридора можно было превратить в уборную, а пустую комнату рядом с большой спальней − в прекрасную ванную комнату. Здесь достаточно места для полноразмерной ванны, и она не будет такой тесной, как наша ванная комната на Бейкер-стрит, например.

− Продолжайте, − попросил Шерлок, рассеянно глядя в пол.

− В подвале можно было бы установить электрический генератор, − согласился я. − Безопасно и чисто по сравнению с газовым освещением, но здесь нет даже его. Новая плита была бы очень кстати. Я уверен, что повар будет доволен.

− Я никогда не понимал ваших пределов, Джон. У вас определённо есть способности к ведению домашнего хозяйства, − сказал Шерлок, склонив голову набок. − Ну, а пока давайте обойдёмся тем, что есть в наличии, чтобы организовать наши вечерние омовения.

Мы обнаружили жестяную ванночку в вышеупомянутой кладовке, но согласились, что наполнение её не стоит таких усилий. Гораздо проще было делить чайник с горячей водой и пользоваться кувшином и умывальником в спальне.

Когда стемнело, мы рано легли спать, так как было благоразумно оставить единственную свечу, которая у нас была. Ни один из нас ещё не нуждался в сне, и наш выбор времяпрепровождения, пусть и предсказуемого, был глубоко удовлетворительным для нас обоих. В процессе мы сделали ещё одно открытие: древняя кровать ужасно скрипела. Эти громкие, пронзительные скулящие звуки, должно быть, разносились по всему дому. Мы были очень рады, что больше никто этого не слышал.

Утром мы съели остатки ужина, и потом Шерлок предложил сходить на пляж. Погода стояла такая же чудесная, как и накануне, и мы неторопливо прогуливались по пахнущим тимьяном холмам, греясь на летнем солнце. Сам морской воздух казался более плотным и насыщенным, чем тонкий эфир города. Просто дышать свободно было настоящим удовольствием. Иногда мы замечали, как несколько пчёл со свистом пролетают мимо нас в траве, и Шерлок потчевал меня забавными фактами о них. Пчеловодство возбудило его любопытство несколько месяцев назад, и с тех пор он жадно читал на эту тему.

Достигнув береговой линии, мы поднялись на самый высокий холм, с которого открывался прекрасный обзор окрестностей.

− Это Фулворт, ближайшая деревня, в двух милях отсюда, − Шерлок указал на восток, где в ложбине у залива полукругом стояли весёлые домики небольшого поселения. − Мы можем пообедать там в пабе после купания. А вон то поместье называется Гейблз, − он указал на большой особняк в тюдоровском стиле примерно в полумиле от нас. − Он принадлежит некоему Гарольду Стэкхерсту, местному сквайру, и пять лет назад был превращен в постоялый двор.

− А что это за заведение? − спросил я, вглядываясь в великолепные башенки с острыми шпилями.

− Они обучают молодых людей различным техническим профессиям − инженер, механик и так далее.

− Должно быть, это очень дорогое место для учёбы.

− Похоже на то, но существуют стипендии для местных детей скромного происхождения.

− Значит, сквайр делает что-то хорошее для своей общины. Тогда он, вероятно, близкий по духу сосед.

Мы оба рассмеялись и начали спускаться с вершины холма. Крутая каменистая тропинка, вьющаяся между утесами, была единственным путём вниз к пляжу. Нужно было очень внимательно следить за каждым шагом, чтобы не поскользнуться на рыхлой гальке, которая была разбросана по всей дороге. Любой недостаток внимания может легко привести к растяжению лодыжки или, в лучшем случае, к повреждению коленей.

Но в конце концов мы получили свою награду за все трудности. Пляж был покрыт мелкой галькой, тянувшейся до самого горизонта, волны плескались о берег и переливались на солнце. Несколько рыбацких лодок выглядели крошечными пятнышками далеко в море. У подножия утёсов располагался любопытный лабиринт неглубоких пещер и гротов, а береговая линия возле некоторых из них изгибалась, образуя естественные плавательные бассейны.

Я взял Шерлока за руку, и мы стали смотреть на море. Здесь было чудесно. Мы могли бы быть самими собой здесь, на открытом месте, без страха. Он пожал мне руку, разделяя мои чувства. Мы выбрали один из бассейнов, разделись до белья и погрузились в прохладную, освежающую воду.

Всё утро мы провели на пляже, пока купание и резвость совсем нас не утомили. Настало время подкрепиться в пабе, о котором упоминал Шерлок. У нас были полотенца и запасные сухие вещи, так что я ожидал, что мы направимся прямо в деревню, но Шерлок повёл меня обратно к дому.

− Сквайр действительно очень близкий сосед, − сказал он. − Я одолжил у Гейбла пару велосипедов. Они находятся в садовом сарае.

Я был благодарен Шерлоку за его предусмотрительность, потому что к тому времени, как мы добрались до Фулворта, я уже был страшно голоден. Фулворт и впрямь был живописным селением с солидными тюдоровскими усадьбами в центре, потрепанными непогодой и покрытыми лишайниками, но хорошо ухоженными. Небольшая церковь стояла на краю старой части поселения. Дальше от залива и выше на холмах стояли современные здания, включая почтовое отделение, аптеку, бакалею и наш пункт назначения − паб под названием «Красный Лев».

Полный, добродушный хозяин подал нам свежеприготовленный, питательный деревенский обед, который был очень кстати.

− Возвращаясь к нашему разговору о соседях, скажу, что Гарольд Стэкхерст − владелец дома, в котором мы остановились, − сообщил Холмс, когда мы с жадностью поглощали обед. − Он унаследовал его от своего отца вместе с поместьем и ещё одним домом, Саутертоном, примерно в миле от Фулворта. Стэкхерст-старший был отставным придворным, а его жена, Леди Элизабет, когда-то была фрейлиной Её Величества. После смерти отца стало ясно, что поместье слишком дорого стоит, чтобы его содержать. Стэкхерст превратил его в школу, переехав вместе с матерью в Саутертон, более скромный, хотя и довольно величественный. Однако самый маленький дом представлял собой более трудную проблему для решения. У них не было никаких дополнительных средств, чтобы содержать его, но мать не хотела сдавать его в аренду или продавать из-за приятных воспоминаний, связанных с ним. Ситуация стала настолько ужасной, что Стэкхерст продал с аукциона практически всю мебель из дома, чтобы обеспечить необходимый ремонт.

− Ха... Есть эмоциональная привязанность к дому, но они не совсем благополучны, − пробормотал я. − А теперь они вынуждены его продать.

− А вы как думаете? Цена вполне справедливая.

− Тогда его определённо стоит купить. Эти места тихие и красивые. Это место идеально подходит для отдыха без каких-либо помех.

− А вы не хотите посмотреть на другие варианты? − лукаво спросил Холмс.

− Я уверен, что вы выбрали самый лучший вариант. В конце концов, это вы нашли нашу квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, − ответил я.

Другие завсегдатаи паба время от времени бросали в нашу сторону любопытные взгляды, но я вспомнил, что однажды Холмс сказал о разбросанных по округе загородных домах: под их крышами многое может случиться, и никто ничего не узнает. В то время как он говорил о различных ужасных преступлениях, в нашем случае преступление было просто другим.

Мы не торопясь наслаждались едой, а затем купили домашний пирог на завтрак на следующий день. Корзинку миссис Хадсон я захватил с собой, так как её можно было удобно повесить на руль велосипеда.

Двухмильная поездка назад к нашему уединенному дому была особенно полезна, помогая нам нагулять наш ужин. Подгоняемые духом соперничества, мы, как мальчишки, носились взад и вперёд по травянистым холмам, подтрунивая и поддразнивая друг друга. Он оставил нас совершенно запыхавшимися, так что по возвращении мы упали на скамейку в диком саду, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Мне было очень приятно думать, что скоро мы наконец-то обретём наше деревенское святилище, о котором так долго мечтали. Перспектива масштабных ремонтных работ ничуть не обескураживала. Это можно было бы сделать постепенно, и мы смогли бы лепить всё по своему вкусу. В этом доме было гораздо больше возможностей, чем в нашей квартире на Бейкер-стрит.

− Учитывая прошлогоднее испытание Уайльда, если нам снова придётся спешно убираться из города, то, по крайней мере, у нас будет собственное жилье, − заметил я.

− Да, быть так внезапно вырванным с корнем было очень неприятно, − сардонически фыркнув, ответил Шерлок. Затем его кривая улыбка исчезла, а взгляд стал серьёзным. − Джон... − начал он и запнулся.

Я выжидающе смотрел на него, смущённый и немного встревоженный. Он грыз ногти, и эта привычка проявлялась только в минуты крайнего возбуждения.

− Этот дом может быть чем-то большим, − наконец сказал Шерлок. − А вы никогда не думали о том, что мы будем делать на пенсии?

− Иногда, но я ещё не строил никаких конкретных планов, − признался я. − Но ведь до этого ещё много лет, не так ли? Кроме того, вы же любите этот город, Шерлок!

− Когда я был моложе, его шум и суета меня стимулировали. В последнее время я иногда нахожу это слишком ошеломляющим. Но наши загородные прогулки всегда успокаивают мои чувства. Приступы мрачного настроения... как правило, менее сильны в сельской местности.

Его плечи были напряжены, и он даже не пытался скрыть свою тревогу за бесстрастной маской. Весь смысл его слов поразил меня, когда я это понял. Он вообразил, что мы вместе состаримся, и предложил мне своё видение, не уверенный в моей реакции.

Я обнял его. Он выдохнул и прижался ко мне.

− Ухаживать за садом будет очень приятно, − сказал я.

− И пчёл я тоже хотел завести, − пробормотал он мне в шею. − Когда-нибудь я хотел бы применить свои теоретические знания на практике.

Когда он отстранился, его лицо сияло.

− Библиотека может служить нашим общим кабинетом, − продолжил он с восторгом. − Полагаю, нам не понадобятся живущие здесь слуги. При всех удобствах всё может сделать дневная экономка. Поэтому комнату для прислуги можно превратить в химическую лабораторию.

− Боже мой, больше никаких химикатов в нашей гостиной! Моя мечта обязательно сбудется, − воскликнул я. − Кстати, чердак можно было бы использовать для хранения ваших материалов в буквальном смысле этого слова.

− Согласен. А поскольку ближайшая турецкая баня находится в нескольких милях отсюда, мы могли бы построить для неё небольшую деревянную хижину.

Всё больше и больше погружаясь в свои планы на будущее, мы проговорили до самой ночи. К тому времени наше волнение было настолько велико, что оно подвергло серьёзному испытанию целостность шаткой кровати в нашей комнате наверху. Мы опасались, что она может развалиться. В какой-то момент мы её оставили, потому что скрип оказался невыносим, но в конце концов нам пришлось лечь спать. Каким-то чудом утром она всё ещё была цела.

Я проснулся от приятной боли в теле. Закрыв глаза, я с наслаждением потянулся; кровать издала резкий протестующий скрип.

− Осторожнее, − предостерегающе произнёс Шерлок смеющимся голосом.

− Эту кровать надо бы изрубить на дрова, − простонал я и наконец открыл глаза.

− Если всё остальное вам нравится, бумаги можно будет подписать завтра. − Шерлок протянул мне недокуренную сигарету.

− Да, подпишите их непременно, − ответил я, взяв её.

− О, нет... Нет, доктор Уотсон. Ваша скромность в данном случае ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Вы должны быть равноправным совладельцем.

− Но Шерлок, вы же раскрыли дело герцога и...

− Как всегда, ваша помощь была неоценима! Не спорьте со мной. − Он властно поднял руку. − Мы вместе копили деньги. Здесь многое нужно сделать: водопровод, электричество, паровая баня, что ещё мы упомянули? Это место должно принадлежать нам обоим, иначе я его не куплю.

− Значит, и то и другое, или ничего? − спросил я с усмешкой.

− Точно.


End file.
